Truth or Dare?
by NerdyLeighAnne
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare takes an unexpected turn when it's George's turn to ask Fred. Rated T for slight twincest, incest, and slash.


A/N: Hi... If you're here from Google Plus, you'll know I set up a poll and this got top votes (as of July 2016). It's rated T for slight twincest, incest, and slight Wolfstar (SiriusxRemus). I know it's supposed to be Fremione, but I couldn't think of dares. Sorry. If you can't tell (or haven't checked out my Google+ stuff) Fremione is my OTP and I ship twincest slightly. Please don't hate on me. At least I'm not writing Percy/Oliver fics. Anyway, I know you want to read, so I'll stop here. Just tell me if you want it continued.

"You want us to what?!"

A Little While Earlier

"To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" said Mrs. Weasley, raising a goblet of butterbeer. Everyone else in the room did the same. They ate, then Mrs. Weasley asked what they could do next.

"We could play Truth or Dare," suggested Ron.

"Oh, yeah, let's do that!" said Fred and George in unison.

"We all knew you'd say that," said Ginny. "Who else wants to play?"

Harry and Hermione raised their hands.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone if you want," said Mr. Weasley.

"Hang on, Sirius and I want to play, too," said Lupin.

"'Kay," replied Ron. "We'd like to be left alone, if that's alright."

"Yes, it is," said Mrs. Weasley.

"See you later then," said Fred as everyone but the people playing left.

"Okay," said Ron, turning to Sirius, "I'll ask you first. Truth or dare?"

"Er... Truth," replied Sirius.

"Is it true that you're an illegal Animagus?"

Sirius looked at Lupin before answering. "Yes, but it's pretty useful. Okay, Moony. Truth or dare?"

"When have you known me to pick truth?!" said Lupin.

"Okay, okay, chill," said Sirius. "I dare you to kiss the wall."

"Siriusly?" said Lupin. He went to kiss the wall. When he sat back down, Sirius glared at him. "Hey, I just got you back for all those times you used the wolf puns!"

"Okay, wolf boy."

"I dare you to howl at the top of your lungs then shout, 'I'm dating Padfoot!'" said Sirius, smiling.

"You're so immature," said Lupin. "Besides, that's two dares in a row." Sirius told him to deal with it. He howled, then shouted, "I'm dating Padfoot!"

"How much you wanna bet James heard that and is going to visit your dreams and tell you congratulations?" said Sirius, grinning from ear to ear with Fred and George.

"Okay, George," said Lupin, rolling his eyes at Sirius, "truth or dare?"

"Dare! Duh!"

"I dare you to tell your mother you're dating Fred," said Lupin, smiling. The smile fell from George's face like melting ice cream. Fred was still smiling.

"Come on, mate, Mum'll probably know it was a dare," said Fred, shoving George out the door.

"I hate you," said George.

"They're Marauders 2.0," said Harry, looking at Lupin and Sirius.

"Yep," said Sirius, smiling. They heard George say "Mum, I'm dating Fred."

"This better be a dare," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Nope," said Fred, and not five seconds later both twins ran into the room. Fred cracked up laughing, and George's ears were bright red.

"Okay, Ronniekins," said George. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sleep with Harry tonight," said George. Ron looked at Harry, who'd turned bright red. Ron was red, too.

"Fine," said Ron. "I hope you know I hate you."

"I love you, too, Ronniekins," said George, grinning.

"Harry," said Ron, "truth or dare?"

"Uh...," started Harry. "Truth."

"Okay, is it true that you only want to date Cho Chang to make Ginny jealous?" asked Ron.

"There's no escaping the terrible stuff, is there?" said Harry, turning bright red. When Ron shook his head, Harry said, "Yes."

"Wow," said Ginny. "If I knew you were that desperate, I would've already kissed you, but, seeing that I have a boyfriend and he's your roommate, I can't really kiss you."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Okay, Ginny. I know you'll choose dare, so I dare you kiss George."

"Gross!" shouted George.

"Not as gross as you being dared to kiss Fred," said Ginny. She grabbed her brother's face and kissed him. After a few seconds, George pulled back.

"Okay, Hermione," said Ginny, "I'm forcing you to do dare. I dare you to burn one of your books."

"I can't!" said Hermione. After a glare from Ginny, she grabbed one of her books that she didn't need anymore and set fire to it with her wand.

"Okay, now you ask someone," said Ginny.

"Fine," said Hermione. "I don't feel like asking Fred, so I'll ask George. I know you'll choose dare, so, and yes, I got the idea from your sister, I dare you to kiss Fred."

"Why am I getting the twincest dares?"

"Because, now kiss him before I hex you."

"Fine," said George, turning to kiss Fred. After they pulled back, George turned to Fred. "I know you'll choose dare, so I dare you to snog Hermione for five minutes, then sleep with her."

Ginny and Fred gasped. Hermione had let slip to Ginny that she liked Fred, and Fred never shut up about Hermione around George.

"You want us to what?!"

"Do I need to shout it?! I DARE YOU TO SNOG HERMIONE THEN SLEEP WITH HER!" said George.

"Jeez, no need to yell in my ear," said Fred, rubbing his left ear.

"Come on, Freddie," said George. "You've made it too obvious you like her to keep it a secret."

Fred turned bright red, looking like he was about to hit George. He turned to Hermione, gesturing for her to sit by him. She did, then he kissed her. It slowly turned into a snog that lasted five minutes.

"Whose room are we going to sleep in?" asked Hermione.

"Mine," said Fred, grinning at George, who'd gone slightly green. "You're the one who came up with the dare, mate, not me."

"Oh, okay, but you'd better sleep with your clothes on or else," said George.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Fred.

"Come on, your mother will probably come tell us it's time for bed in a few minutes anyway," said Hermione.

A little later Hermione was laying in Fred's bed, laying next to him.

"Hey, Fred, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered, turning to face Hermione.

"I- I actually have a really big crush on you." Fred literally fell off the bed, waking up George, who'd fallen asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

"Go to sleep, mate!" he said, sitting up and looking down at Fred.

"I was half asleep," replied Fred, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Well, actually go to sleep!" whisper-shouted George.

"Fine," groaned Fred, getting back on his bed next to Hermione. "I actually like you as more than a friend too," he whispered to Hermione as he put his head next to hers.

And then he kissed her again.

A/N: So that was shorter than expected... Oh well. All you peoples from Google Plus got it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
